By Day By Night
by Seagrass
Summary: By day, she is the cleverest witch of her year. By night, she is an eleven-year-old, forgetful and ignorant of magic. By day, he name-calls her. By night, the blond-haired Slytherin must win her trust...and then turn her in to them.
1. Trelawney Does It Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters... :( though I wish I did...**

**Seagrass**: Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of my first fanfic, typed at one in the morning on a laptop and a flashlight in a sleeping bag. However, it was edited later. (Although the editing was done four days later, I am almost sure that there are less than 20 errors on this page, grammar wise. Ok, I'll stop talking…)

**Chapter One: **

Hermione sat at the breakfast table. Her hand propped up her face, as she read her Arithmancy book. Her bushy brown hair wagged as she fought to stay awake...

She yawned and fanned her face with her free hand. She had found herself lying in front of the portrait hole in the morning with no idea how she had gotten there. Her robes were in a crumpled heap. Strangely, though, while she had no memory of waking and exiting the Gryffindor Tower, she found herself feeling as though she hadn't slept all night.

" Hellooooo..." Someone waved a hand in front of her face. " Herm-own-ninny? Snap out of your fantasizing about Viktor! I know how important he is to you, but don't you think your beloved Arithmancy is even more important?" Harry 's messy black hair appeared in front of her face. Behind his round glasses his jade green eyes were twinkling.

" Shut up Harry! Grrrrrrrr..." Hermione growled. Then she launched into a tirade of insults, most of them about Cho Chang.

Harry looked surprised. " Wow Herm. I didn't know that you minded so much when I snogged with Cho. It was just that once, and don't tell me you saw us…" his voice trailed off, his face plastered with a wide smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Please Harry, I have more things to do with my life than watch you guys snog. Besides, just because I'm insulting you about her doesn't mean I had a problem with you guys being together. I kind of pushed you to date her, remember?"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly as he recalled the conversation he had with Hermione and Ron after his kiss with Cho. " Yeah Hermione, you really analyzed Cho's feelings back then. You're so good at that kind of stuff," he said admiringly, causing Hermione to shake her head modestly.

" What's a hairy afro-head like Granger good at besides dirtying people's blood?" a sneering voice said.

Harry and Hermione turned around. They looked into Draco Malfoy's cold grey eyes.

" What's a slimy Death Eater good for besides sliming the air surrounding him?" said a heated voice next to them. Ron had appeared at the Gryffindor breakfast table, frowning at Malfoy. Malfoy bared his teeth, & looked at the High Table, which was still full of teachers.

" Weasel, at least I don't go around defending my _Mudblood _friend," he hissed.

Hermione stiffened. She hated that word more than anything else. But today it seemed to have a more lasting sting than the other times that Malfoy had insulted her. She tried to figure out why. Harry noticed her drawn face, and he whispered,

" What's wrong Herm?"

She quickly responded, " N-n-nothing."

Ron looked at Hermione too and then said, " Malfoy you better get your scaly Slytherin arse to your first class. Now slide your slithery robes out of here!"

Crabbe and Goyle could do nothing but jut out their yellow, mossy teeth and push their hairy black brows together. Malfoy stepped away, with his two minions lumbering along in his wake.

" So, Hermy, what's going on? Why were you attacked by Malfoy so early in the morning?" Ron asked.

" I dunno, 'spect ferret boy just couldn't resist," she replied.

The three of them sat down, and ate their breakfast. So far, their day seemed pretty typical...as typical as any day at HoggyWarty Hogwarts could be.

The threesome walked to their first class. Harry and Ron had Divination, while Hermione had Arithmancy. She looked at the two smugly.

" Well, starting off the first day of November in your 6th year with Trelawney shouldn't be too bad…she'll have a new prediction that you'll die a gruesome death eating scalding porridge or something. Have fun climbing up to the top of the castle," Hermione smirked as they began their ascent to the Tower.

" Honestly, she's right. I bet the old bat will have something to say about today being the first day of November," said Harry gloomily.

" Yeah, I think so too. She'll probably say something about You-Know-Who," Ron replied darkly.

Harry shrugged. They had not heard anything from the Dark Lord ever since the Ministry of Magic prophecy fiasco... and while no news was hardly good news, Harry hadn't been feeling any pain or seeing any images for a long time. That partially had to do with the fact that he had started taking the Sleeping Potion every night before bed. However, he had not been feeling any pain during his waking hours, and that was a good sign.

" Blimey mate, I think I liked it better when you were twitching on the floor in pain. Now you sleep blissfully while the rest of us attempt to slumber, kept awake by all that snoring," Ron growled jokingly.

Harry grinned to himself. The Sleeping Potion made one snore loudly, especially if taken in large amounts. As a result, the rest of the boys had to put Silencing Charms on their hangings to block the snoring out.

When the two reached the North Tower, they were surprised to see that the ladder had been closed, and there were a cluster of Gryffindor students surrounding the entrance.

They joined the throng. " Hey, what's going on here?" asked Ron, frowning.

" Professor Trelawney's feeling ill today. She won't be able to teach," explained Lavender, with a sympathetic look towards the ladder.

" Poor thing!" cried Parvati Patil, blowing her nose on a handkerchief. She dabbled at her eyes.

Harry furrowed his brow. " If she's so sick then why are you guys still standing here?"

" Oh, that's because she sent the message that she wanted to prophesize for us. She said it wouldn't do for us not to have a prophecy to ponder during the day," explained Lavender. " How kind of her to think of us, even when she is sick!"

Simultaneously, Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. " Gag me," whispered Ron to Harry.

Just then a loud wailing came from the trap ladder. " The ehhhnnnd—cough cough—is coming! I am pained by the visions that I see in the future!"

The crowd hushed. Harry suddenly grew alert. He could usually tell when Trelawney was bluffing, having been the only one besides Trelawney herself to have heard her prophecy of Voldemort's return. This time, she sounded as if she were giving a genuine prophecy.

She swung down from the trap ladder with amazing agility. The surrounding students looked uneasily at each other. Lavender and Parvati clutched at each other and sobbed, murmuring, " How brave and thoughtful of her to come down!"

Harry would have rolled his eyes but Trelawney looked directly at him. Her gaze was piercing. The other students did not seem to notice she was staring at him.

" The Dark Lord has formulated another plan. This time there will be more slaughter of innocents. This time he will use his servant to play with a student's mind...that student will eventually be—she was cut off by a long fit of coughing. This time he will use the student..." her voice, strong at the beginning, subsided into a fit of coughing and hacking.

Parvati and Lavender were now sobbing, and kneeling on the floor.

" Please, Professor, get some rest!" they pleaded.

Everyone else just rolled his/her eyes. However, they looked back at Trelawney, clearly eager and impatient for her to finish her prophecy.

Trelawney looked up, dazed. " My goodness, why are there so many students here? And what am I down here?" she said in her light and dreamy voice.

" You prophesized for us that the Dark Lord would control a student," answered Seamus Finnigan stoutly.

Trelawney frowned. " Control? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Do not be ridiculous, Mr. Finnigan. I would never prophesize that." She looked around at the students. " That was a babble of nonsense. When I become too stressed I prophesize things of that nature." She gazed around at the students, conviction in her eyes. She then hacked, and snapped her fingers. The silver ladder cascaded gracefully to the ground, and Trelawney ascended, surrounded by Parvati and Lavender, basking in their attention.

The students looked at one another, and shrugged it off. They all walked away from Trelawney, shaking their heads in dismay.

At last, only Harry and Ron were left.

" Let's go, mate. No point in hanging around," said Ron.

Harry nodded. " I think that prophecy is true though. No matter how much Trelawney tried to deny it."

His jade green eyes glittered. " I wonder who Voldemort's going to control."

**Seagrass**: Ummm…ok. I'm not sure what to make of that chapter. I think it's an amateurish attempt on my part. Any ideas? Suggestions? Please review, and I will try to turn out another chapter ASAP.


	2. By Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter books, movies, or merchandise. Wait...let me correct that...I don't own the rights to the movies, merchandise, and books.

**Seagrass**: Well, I'm writing this at a more reasonable hour. This time, no sleeping bag, no flashlight, and no laptop. This is a plain old computer typing exercise.

**Chapter Two **

" Wait. I know that I have met you before," said the obnoxious girl with the bushy brown hair and the gigantic glasses with the four-inch thick lenses.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he ran a hand through his silvery blond hair. " Mudblood," he muttered, frowning angrily.

" There you go again! Why do you keep calling me that? I don't have mud in my blood!" cried the girl indignantly.

Then she gave a triumphant cry of discovery. " I remember now! I-uh-met you last night! Your name is Draco Malfoy! And I don't like you at all!" Then she blabbered on, talking about all sorts of things, ranging from dark topics, such as jinxing, to milder topics, such as the History of Magic. Finally she concluded with, " But you didn't get around to telling me the definition of Mudblood." She pouted.

Draco recoiled, disgusted. Hermione Granger pouting was certainly a sight to see.

" Look, you filthy little Mudblood, I don't think you _want_ to know what a Mudblood is. I don't want you to start yelling at me," he spat.

" But this concerns me and I want to know what it means!" Hermione whined.

Draco rubbed his eyes. This certainly was not making his job easier. Besides, he wasn't supposed to actually talk with her! He was supposed to gain her trust and then drag her outside…

Moonlight flowed into the room, folding over Hermione's face with an ethereal glow.

_Too bad it doesn't do anything for her looks. _Draco grimaced as he looked at the grizzly mane and the four-inch thick glasses. He ran practiced eyes over her buckteeth. _At least they aren't yellow and mossy like Crabbe and Goyle's, _he thought distastefully. Then he slapped his forehead. Of course not. Her parents were…those Muggles who fixed teeth…dintels? _No_, thought Draco, _Dintels is a brand of candy_.

" What are you thinking? And why do I keep appearing in this room? I was being tucked into bed by my mommy. Then I fall asleep. I wake up, and I'm in here! You didn't explain that to me last time!" Hermione snapped.

Draco hated his job right then. He hated his father, he hated Voldemort, and he especially hated the way society and the Death Eaters viewed him. Only as a tool, or as a maniac obsessed with Dark Arts. It didn't pay to be a good Slytherin either. People would never see him as anything but evil. And then when they found out he was actually into the Dark Arts, they stuck up their middle fingers and turned their backs on him forever.

As if they hadn't already.

He finally spoke. " Listen up Granger. Your mommy and daddy are leaving you with us here at Hogwarts for some safety reasons. I can't tell you why now, but trust themthey dropped you off here. I'm supposed to take care of you for now, until your parents come to get you. You only stay with us in the night, and they'll pick you up in the morning. But then you can't tell anyone about this. You're a special case," he gave his best Draco-sweetie-pie-smile.

Unfortunately, the best of Draco's sweet smiles was the worst in an average person. Smiling sweetly just didn't suit him.

Hermione's beady eyes rolled in her sockets. " Smiling sweetly doesn't suit you at all."

Draco held in the urge to punch her in the face. Actually, he wanted to jinx her badly, but he remembered the directions…

He wasn't supposed to tell her or show her about magic. He was just supposed to play with her weak mind. By that, they had meant that he could tell her all sorts of lies about the magic world. He was actually supposed to feed her nothing but lies, and Draco had no problem with that. He did have a problem with her know-it-all attitude.

_Let's see_, thought Draco, her faults. She was a know-it-all chatterbox. She was also arrogant, and acted like she knew everything about the wizarding world. When he had told her she was in a school of magic and was going to be there the entire night, she had gone wild with delight, acting as if she knew everything there was to know about magic. She had made these annoying assumptions about it, and Draco had the irresistible urge to correct her, and he did.

Unfortuantely, by doing so, he had accidentally told her many magical facts.

Except, of course, for the simple and plain fact that she was a witch.

He relished the moments when she looked hungry and jealous whenever he talked about levitating objects, and transforming items. Her voice was wistful when she lamented the injustice of Muggles' inability to learn magic. Draco loved it. But he only gloated to himself, happy of this victory.

Her whiny voice brought him back to earth. " Draaaaccccco! You've been ignoring me for the last hundred minutes! Talk to me! Entertain me!" Her bushy hair puffed out, and her eyes were snappish.

Draco rolled his eyes. Entertain her. Sighing, he commenced a story about a dragon and a princess. He smiled. One of his personal favorites.

If only he weren't telling the story to Hermione Granger.

Harry jogged along the hallways, searching for Hermione. He had wanted to tell her about the prophecy and discuss it with her, although he knew her exact feelings on the subject of prophecies. But he and Ron had both forgotten to tell her. He'd remembered as he was trying to fall asleep, and then had sat up awake. He had checked the Marauder's Map to see if she was awake, so he could relay her the news.

However, something strange happened. No matter where he looked, Hermione Granger had simply disappeared from the map. It was as if she had gone and left no traces. Harry thought the map was malfunctioning, but then why would it single out Hermione and exclude her? It didn't make sense. There was only one possible explanation—Hermione had left the school's premises.

Harry was so distraught he merely pulled on the Invisibility Cloak and left without even waking Ron. He was going to check the grounds. She couldn't have gone far without Dumbledore knowing…

He was about to make a left turn when something popped up in front of him. He walked through it, and felt an icy cold shock. Then, as he gasped and attempted to adjust his cloak, it slipped off his body, and fell to the floor. Turning around, he froze. Peeves stood in front of him, grinning.

" Why look! It's the potty head! What is the chamber Pott doing out so late?" Peeves's dark eyes flashed malevolently.

" Nnnnno Peeves," Harry whispered, shaking with fear, " I'm out here because the B-baron told me to come and ...errrmm... go on a mission for him," he said, realizing how pathetic his lie sounded. He wondered why he hadn't obeyed his running instinct.

Peeves' eyes bugged out. " Why Potty, your lies aren't up to your usual standard. Why would the Baron not tell me of this mission when I just spoke with him 5 minutes ago?"

Time to go.

Harry sprinted down the hall, leaving the cloak behind. He heard Peeves scream, "Pottttttyyyyyy Head is OUT OF BED! He's running down the west wing corridor!"

" Peeves," said a cold voice behind him, " I can see that Potter is running as fast as his little legs can carry him, and that is not very far. Filch is waiting to capture him at the other end of the corridor, so don't scream. It's not necessary. We don't want to wake up the whole castle."

Harry felt much better...he could see the end of the corridor...there was no sign of pursuit…he was about to make a left (again) when he collided solidly with a body. He looked up and realized he had banged headlong into Filch.

(Filch) Evil grin.

" Potter," said the cold voice, " I will not go through the usual lectures. I will be taking 50 points from Gryffindor House, and confiscating your Invisibility Cloak. Considering the damage it has done in these six years you've been at Hogwarts and its...past history of rule breaking you are lucky I am not burning it right now. If this happens again I will make sure you are expelled. You have been warned."

Snape looked up from his fingernail painting. Harry did not want to look at him. He was feeling a mixture of amusement and horror. _Snape must be going through a major reform project...he's actually painting his fingernails fluorescent pink, _he thought.

Snape, at the moment, continued to talk. But Harry could not listen. He noticed that Snape's black dress... (wait... black dress?) had ruffles and lace decorating the edges of it, while it was also tight and revealed the front of Snape's chest. He noticed Snape was sitting with his legs crossed, and was wearing silver stilettos. Harry bit his lip hard to keep from laughing. _Someone's been to crazy town,_ he thought. Snape blew on his pink nails and continued talking, " ...your father was so arrogant..."

_Ok, he's the mayor of crazy town,_ Harry thought. Snape winded down, and dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand. Harry trudged miserably back to the Gryffindor Tower. He felt angry at Snape for taking the cloak away, but he laughed to himself. The image of Snape with pink fingernails was and a dress was too funny to be allowed.

Harry flopped onto his bed and removed his glasses. He then closed the burgundy hangings, and his mind cleared as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Draco sighed as he dragged the sleeping girl to the front of Gryffindor portrait hole. He sat back, huffing and puffing from physical exertion as she lay in front of the Fat Lady, who was snoring gently. He stared, disgusted, as he examined her physical defects. _Ugh, _he thought_, she's uglier than Pansy. _He gave one sneering look at her, and departed. _Botched mission underway, _he thought.

**Seagrass**: So, the usual applies. Please review, and tell me what you think. Do you sense that Harry forgot to do something? Hmmm… Miniatures of Snape in a black dress with pink nails and silver stilettos to anyone who guesses what Harry forgot to do. Oh yes and—everything will be revealed bit by bit. You'll start to put together the pieces…


End file.
